


Pumpkin Patch

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [26]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Andi Mack, Contests, Cute, Halloween, Multi, One Shot, Pumpkins, Tyrus - Freeform, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: 31 Days of Andi Mack ~ The gang go to a pumpkin patch.





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this in between studying today, so my concentration was kind of divided... I hope it's okay though!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ trudged across the dew-damp field, winding his way through the sea of pumpkins studding the ground as he made his way towards Cyrus. The October air was biting tonight, and TJ welcomed the numbing heat of the cocoa seeping through his thick, woollen gloves. He wasn’t usually the type to wear neon-striped gloves that practically glowed in the dark, but they were a gift from Cyrus, and TJ found it all but impossible to refuse his boyfriend anything.

When he finally located Cyrus in the middle of the field, he couldn’t help but laugh. The smaller boy was hefting an abnormally large pumpkin above his head, trying and failing to balance it on his shoulder so he could see where he was walking. When he noticed TJ standing there, he staggered forward, his knees buckling, and lost his grip on the pumpkin. It tumbled off his shoulder and landed in his hands, just inches away from hitting the ground. TJ could see his boyfriend’s fingers straining under the weight of the pumpkin, and the pained expression on his face was enough to dissolve his laughter.

“Here,” he said, putting the hot chocolates on the ground for a moment, “I’ll swap you.”

Cyrus made a squeaky sound of relief and passed the pumpkin to TJ. “Thank you… I was worried my fingers were about to snap. Are you sure you can handle it?”

“I’m good,” he assured him, wrapping his arms around the pumpkin and holding it against his stomach. Cyrus ducked his head in embarrassment, so TJ quickly added, “But it _is_ heavy, you’re right.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly. “You don’t need to pretend, Teej.”

“No, really! It’s a big pumpkin.”

“You’re sweet.” Cyrus grabbed the hot chocolates and planted a chaste kiss on TJ’s lips. They’d only been dating for a few weeks, but they’d quickly become the touchy-feely kind of couple who couldn’t stand to go without holding hands or kissing each other for more than a few minutes. On days when they were apart, it was a problem, but in moments like this, when they were together, TJ couldn’t complain.

“You wanna find the others?” he asked in a whisper, his nose bumping affectionately against Cyrus’. “It’s getting kinda dark.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

After one last kiss, they reluctantly pulled apart, then started searching the field for their friends. With their hands focussed on the task of carrying the pumpkin and cocoa, the closest they could get to holding hands was brushing their arms against each other. It didn’t have the same heart-stuttering effect as threading their fingers together, but it was a good enough compromise.

Buffy and Marty were in the far right corner of the field, standing smugly next to a round, monstrously large pumpkin. TJ felt Cyrus deflate next to him, his shoulder sliding dejectedly against his own. Compared to Buffy and Marty’s pumpkin, theirs was nothing extraordinary.

“Where did you find that?” Cyrus asked, an adorable sulkiness edging his voice.

“Just here,” Buffy said. She slapped a proud hand against the pumpkin and gave them both a smirk. “I guess we just got lucky.”

TJ lowered their pumpkin to the ground, his arms throbbing with relief, and shrugged. “What’s the deal with these pumpkins? Is it some kind of competition, or…?”

“It’s a Halloween tradition,” Cyrus explained. “Every year, we come up with some kind of contest to decide who gets to pick our group costume. This year, it’s all down to the pumpkins.” He flapped a hand at the orange giant nestled in the leaves next to Buffy. “And they just found the mother of all pumpkins!”

TJ chuckled slightly, removing one of the hot chocolates from Cyrus’ hands before he could spill it all over himself. “So, what? The biggest pumpkin wins?”

“No,” Buffy said. “It’s a _carving_ contest. But, you know, the larger the surface, the more room for detail.” She clapped her hands together, sighing triumphantly. “So, in other words, we’ve got this in the bag.”

“Who’s judging this thing?”

“Walker,” Cyrus said. It was still surprising to TJ that Buffy’s ex-boyfriend (and Andi’s ex- _something_ ) was now a part of their friend group, but he didn’t question it. Walker was a pretty cool guy, and he was glad to know him. He was glad to know _all_ of them.

“Buffy’s set on winning,” Marty stage-whispered to him, knowing too well his girlfriend could still hear him. “It’s quite concerning.”

Buffy punched him lightly in the arm. “Don’t pretend you’re not as competitive as me.”

“ _No_ one’s as competitive as you, hon.”

“Okay, that’s true.”

“We could still beat you,” Cyrus said, with all the determination of a kitten trying to roar. “Our pumpkin’s a fair size, and it has a smoother surface than yours.”

Buffy scoffed. “You call that smooth? You’re lying to yourself, Cy.”

TJ and Marty shared a look – the kind that said, “I can’t believe we’re dating these dorks.” – then smiled, both aware of how irrespectively smitten they were.

Just then, Andi and Amber came stumbling through the field towards them, giggling and holding hands. TJ noticed the small, yellow pumpkin in his sister’s free hand, and a pitiful snort escaped his nostrils. At least his and Cyrus’ pumpkin didn’t look like a small melon.

“What was that for?” Amber asked, a threatening scowl twisting her lips.

TJ shrugged. “Nothing. I just thought you’d put at least _some_ effort into this thing.”

“Andi’s an artist,” Amber reminded them with an arrogant quirk of an eyebrow. “It doesn’t matter how big or bright your pumpkins are; we’ve got talent on our side.”

Andi gave her girlfriend a doting smile. “Aw… Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

They shared a kiss, then smirked at the rest of them. Perhaps it was the sibling rivalry getting to his head, but he hated how proud of themselves they looked, as if they’d already won the contest. He glanced at Cyrus and felt his heart break; he looked so small and disappointed, and TJ couldn’t stand it. He knew his boyfriend struggled with low self-esteem, so the thought of this stupid contest making him feel untalented and worthless was enough to set his teeth on edge.

He pulled his boyfriend aside, away from the bickering debate about artistic ability which had now erupted amongst the group, and cupped one of his cheeks with his cocoa-free hand.

“Amber doesn’t know this, but I took an art class at Summer Camp three years in a row… I could help you, if you want?”

“Are you serious?” He nodded, and Cyrus’ frown quickly morphed into an ear-splitting grin, hot chocolate sloshing over the side of his cup as he threw his arms around TJ. “You’re the most amazing boyfriend on the planet! What did I do to deserve you?”

TJ touched the small of his back and smiled softly. “I’m the one who should be asking _you_ that.” He kissed Cyrus’ temple, then pulled away, pressing a conspiratory finger against his lips. “But don’t tell the others. We’re gonna carve the best damn pumpkin they’ve ever seen, and then we’re gonna surprise them with the worst group costume idea ever conceived. Sound like a plan?”

Cyrus laughed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” TJ responded with ease, his heart buzzing with happiness as the words slipped out.

They returned to the group with their hands clasped together, sharing a secretive smile as they listened to their friends argue into the night.

~~~~~

**Four Days Later.**

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Buffy grumbled, tugging on the bulky costume enclosing her entire body. She was dressed as a chocolate chip muffin, and Marty was biting his fist with the effort not to laugh.

Next to them, Andi was dressed as a strawberry muffin, looking rather humiliated as she tried to hide behind Amber. “We definitely need to beat Cyrus next year.”

TJ wrapped an arm around his boyfriend (which was difficult, considering the chocolate chocolate chip muffin costume Cyrus was wearing) and grinned. “I think you guys look sweet… No pun intended. Cece did a great job with the costumes.”

“Yeah,” Andi said. “I think I’m gonna have to disown her.”

Buffy looked TJ up and down with contempt. “You can’t exactly make fun of us, Kippen. You’re in the same boat.”

“Why did you choose to wear that, man?” Marty asked. “You weren’t part of the contest.”

Cyrus smiled. “It was his choice.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” TJ ran a loving hand over his costume – a blueberry macadamia muffin – and turned to his boyfriend, his stomach swooping at the gorgeous grin adorning Cyrus’ face. “We come as a pair.”


End file.
